Feel
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: A random fight leads to more.


_**Feel**_

**Rating: M (To be safe...)**

**Pairing: KiGo**

**Summary:** A random fight leads to more.

**A/N:** Another one-shot.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

"You're going down Pumpkin."

"Oh Please. You never beat me."

"That'll change soon enough."

"Yeah? I wanna see that day."

They both smirked at the playful banter they tossed back and forth at each other. They were moving around each other in the same dance they had done for years. The punches, the kicks, it all practiced, just like the curt insults. They do this daily, it's so deeply ingratiated in them that they could probably do it with their eyes closed. Would they ever, though?

Probably not. If they did, they would miss how the other looks. Not that the image of a black and green cat suit or black shirt and cargo pants hasn't been seared into their minds; they do, after all, see each other daily. No, no, they don't do it with their eyes closed because they want to see the progression in the other. The progression that can only be seen in the eyes. From hatred to respect, from respect to friendship, from friendship to lust, from lust to...

Yeah, they can see it all, and though it should anger them to feel this way; they can't seem to stop it. They never see each other in the real world. Only ever when Drakken has a new plan, or when Shego gets bored enough to steal something so she can fight Kim.

"So, give up yet Princess?"

"Not a chance Shego."

"Mm..."

Shego grinned as she ducked a kick from the hero and stood. She started throwing low energy plasma at the redhead, driving her back towards a wall. Once Kim was close enough, Shego ran at her and pinned her in place. She wrapped one arm around the hero's waist, and slid her other hand into Kim's hair; gripping it tightly and tugging her in for a deep kiss.

The both moaned at the feeling and taste of the other. They had never acted on their feelings before, but now they wish they had sooner. Their mouths opened and their tongues touched, causing another deep moan to leave their throats. Oh, yeah, this was something they had to do more often; they both thought, trying to fight for dominance of the other.

"KP! I got the thingie!"

Shego growled as she pulled back and looked into light green eyes, "Later Princess." She murmured, nipping at the hero's bottom lip before turning and running off.

Kim watched as her enemy ran off. She really wanted to smack Ron up side the head. With a soft sigh she turned and ran towards her best friend. They got out of Drakken's lair and returned the stolen Microchip.

"So, KP... Nacho?"

"No thanks Ron. I just want to go home and sleep." She stated, holding back a yawn.

Ron nodded and headed towards his favorite food joint.

Kim watched him before turning and walking home. When she got into her room, she grabbed her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and felt something else slip out as well. Looking down she saw a piece of paper folded up. She tossed her 'phone' on her bed and bent down to pick up the note. Opening it up, she saw a small map drawn and a note.

_'I'll be waiting here tonight at ten. If you want to continue what we started. If not, then don't worry, I won't hold it against you. -Shego'_

There was a small star marked on the map, and Kim looked at it for a moment. Wondering what she should do.

~o0o~

Shego sat on the top of the roof, looking up at the stars. It was a quarter to ten, and she was hoping that Kim would come, though she highly doubted the teen hero would. She knew that the love Kim felt for her could be different that hers, but she kept thinking back to that kiss and remembering how the redhead had kissed her back.

A door opening made her turn her head. She watched as Kim closed the door and leaned against it, note in hand. They stared at each other for a moment before Kim spoke.

"I didn't know if I should have came or not. I thought this could have been a trick to capture me..." Shego was shaking her head slightly, though she stayed quiet, "Then I decided 'to hell with it' and thought that you needed this as much as I did."

Shego stood and walked over to Kim, "One quick question."

"Hm?" Kim asked, feeling Shego gently pinning her to the door.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Honestly? I hate you. You piss me off. You're too much of a bitch." Kim grinned as she slowly started kissing Shego's neck, moving her way up to her ear, "And I love you deeply."

Shego chuckled as she tugged on Kim's hair gently, pulling her back so they could kiss, "I love you too Pumpkin. Though, I need to teach you how to steal once in a while."

"Oh please. Don't get your hopes up."

A grin spread across Shego's lips as she reached under Kim's shirt to stroke her stomach. The hero moaned at the feeling and arched her back as she felt her love trail her hand up to cup her breast. Their lips connected again as Shego undid the redhead's pants, reaching her hand inside to explore Kim's heat.

A moan found it's way out of Kim's throat as she started to grind into the other woman's caresses. They moved against each other slowly, caressing, stroking, and exploring everything they could reach. Eventually Kim's nails dug into Shego's back, leaving scratch marks running down her skin, as her pleasure mounted to another level.

Shego growled as she felt her lovers release, she moved down to Kim's neck and bit her skin; leaving a small mark as she felt her body responding to the hero's and following her over the edge. They held onto each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Shego...?"

"Go out with me?"

"Like on a date?"

Shego nodded, her face still buried in Kim's neck, "Please?"

"Only if you promise to make me feel like this again."

"Deal. Now. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Why?"

An evil grin formed on Shego's lips as she leaned back to look her girlfriend in the eyes, "I'm not done with you yet. I still want to taste you."

a blush formed on the hero's cheeks as she followed her enemy down the stairs of the building.

How had they gotten to this point?

Oh, yeah. They had gone from hating each other to loving each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, and not really a sex scene, but I had to get the thought out of my mind.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
